Thirteen Lethal Roses
by Uotani the fishie
Summary: Two hundred school girls are abducted and trained to assassinate men. Only the strongest and most seductive thirteen may survive, and Kaoru is one of them. But what happens when she tries to seduce a top killer, Himura Kenshin?
1. Chapter 1

Kyaaa! It's UTF (Uotani the fishie, or Uotani is fine too) coming out with her new project! This is based on the movie, Naked Weapon, which I read a summary with three sentences in it, yay! This will consist of thirteen chapters, thirteen killers, and one author. Feel excited, because this will get updated a bit more often than "The Glass Maiden." That stories a bit hard for me to write right now, but "Thirteen Lethal Roses" should be fun and easier. That is, if you read, review, and support. Tah Tah! Have fun reading!

Summary: Two hundred school girls are abducted and trained to assassinate men. Only the strongest and most seductive thirteen may survive, and Kaoru is one of them. But what happens when she crosses paths with the man she used to love, Himura Kenshin? Will she kill him, or fall in love again?

Thirteen Lethal Roses

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction by Uotani the Fishie

Disclaimer: I own a room, some manga, a small tv, my bed, my clothes, and no, not Rurouni Kenshin. Not the actual movie, Naked Weapon either. –sigh-

It was not going to be hell, she would endure it. He would come back, right? The change wasn't permanent; he was only staying there for two years. Until then, she would go to school, as always, and study, study hard- so someday she could be right beside him. What if he never came back? She was worrying to much. He always kept his promises. For the past seven years, not once has he made her sad, nor cry.

Ten years ago, she was on the verge of dying. She wandered the streets. Shattered. Withered into the darkness of the world, and not one person would notice. Her parents had abandoned her; they went off into their own world, selling drugs. Both of them were drug dealers. But they didn't succeed in their job after they had left their daughter. They had been caught by the law, and sentenced to jail. However, right in the courtroom, it was said that they pulled out a pair of guns, and shot each other. They wouldn't ever get caught. At that time, Kaoru was only seven, but she understood what was happening. The whole world was against her. She lived on the streets, no one cared. Then, he stepped foot into her world, and he changed everything.

He was only in high school that time, living alone because of family reasons. When he first saw her, she was injured from a suicide gang that battered her when they found out she wouldn't join them. At that time, she was almost dead. The back of her head had been severely injured, and her whole body was full of dagger marks and bruises. She lay their, expecting no one to come. But-_ he_ immediately held her up, and ran to all the taxis he could find. Unfortunately, he didn't have money at that time, and everyone refused to serve him. So carrying Kaoru, the seven year old girl, he ran to the nearest hospital, five miles away. It took a while, but he was not too late. She survived, and stayed in the hospital for half a year. Everyday, he came to visit, and he was sincere; especially after he heard her whole story. After that half a year in the hospital, he took her in, and treated her like a father. His name was Himura, Kenshin.

For the first few years, all it seemed like was a father and daughter relationship. But, after Kaoru entered high school, and was able to make lunch for him, clean the house for him, and get help from him, it become far different from what it was in the beginning. Everyday, they began to talk more and more; beginning to depend on each other. Kaoru had admitted to herself, that he wasn't a father to her. He was the whole world to her. She_ loved_ him. She would _die_ if it could make him happy forever.

And then today came. He was going to work in Kyoto for two years, and she would have to stay in Tokyo to continue going to school. Kaoru hadn't slept the whole night; her whole mind was focused on Kenshin, leaving her. He would leave, so soon.

"Did you get everything yet Kenshin? Here, I made lunch, eat it if you get hungry, okay?" She handed him a bag with a boxed lunch inside that she had spent hours making in the morning. It had to be perfect.

"Thanks, I'll remember to eat it on the way there." The corners of his lips went up, showing his gratefulness.

Her voice got scratchier, as she opened her eyes wide, trying to hold back tears. "Hey, you better come back…" But the tears started to fall like rain fell. Fast and hard. "Okay?" She tried smiling, but she couldn't. Two years apart from him was too much. She would die before then.

"Don't worry." Then, he did something unexpected. Her heart pounded, as he held out her hand, took her ring finger and slipped a shiny, diamond ring onto it. "I really...I'm going to stay with you." Seeing no hesitation, he knew that she too, had fell in love with him, the way he had with her. He placed one hand below her chin, raising her head a bit, brushing his lips against her lips. He then put his arms around her and whispered words that she never thought she would hear. "When I get back Kaoru…let's get married."

_She was also, the whole world, to him._

Her head leaned against his shoulder, as she returned his hug, and nodded softly. He had loved her too. It was like living a dream. When he came back, they would finally be together; finally. She didn't want to let go, but she knew that she had to. She smiled as he took his suitcase and went into the taxi. But, when the taxi started driving away, she shut her mouth with her hand, trying to hold in her cries.

Kenshin sat in the taxi, as the driver cleared his throat. "Himura, that girl's been living with you for a while, you ever gonna let her go loose someday?"

"No." She was going to stay with him. And he was going to stay with her.

"Why? She's seventeen. She's gonna be finished wit' school soon. You gotta let her get out there and find someone else ta' live with her or somethin'."

"No... I already asked her to marry me."

The taxi screeched, stopping, right after the red light had turned on. "Oh ho ho..." He laughed quietly. "and does the young lady know what you really are Himura? And that your 'business' in Kyoto isn't xactly'..well…you know…"

"She doesn't have to know." Kenshin knew in his heart though, that even though he had already proposed, and she agreed, there was still a chance that their marriage would break apart after she found out his secret. He was no ordinary man.

"Hmm..really. Do you think that it wouldn't matter to her that you…killed people for a living?"

She closed the door, and leaned her head against it for the longest time. He just left, but she felt crushed inside. Kenshin was going to be away from her for two years. Two years was not a long time. It was ten years since they've lived together. And that probably was the shortest ten years in her life she would ever experience.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- One Year Later

"Students and Staff of Sakamoto University, we once again will inform you about some unpleasant news. Yesterday, three female students were abducted in Sakamoto Park. We ask everyone to be cautious about that area, and travel in groups. Thank you for your attention, class is resumed." The intercom speaker turned off, and the classroom began to get noisy again. Misao, Kaoru's close friend, turned around. It was kind of awkward how they met. Misao was a transfer student, who was quite quiet at first, but something worked out between them, and now they were closer than the rice and the fish in sushi.

"Hey, what's up with you and Kenshin? Does he still call everyday?"

Kaoru nodded. One year had passed; One more year to go. It was painful, but she soon got use to it, and always looked forward to his phone call everyday. Sometimes they were late, some times they were early. But it didn't matter. He always called, no matter what. "Yeah, he calls. It's all good."

"Oh Kaoru! Did you know? The abductions are happening right next to your neighborhood! Aren't you scared? Pssh, I bet you one million bucks that you're going to be the next target! Yeah, it'll happen, you know, since Kenshin doesn't come and pick you up anymore..." Sano, her lab partner laughed, patting Kaoru's back with his hand. "I kid! If anyone tries to pick on you, I'll beat the crap out of him!" She had known Sano since she was twelve, when she started Junior High. He always picked on her lightly, but nothing serious ever happened. He was protective too; the last boy who tried injuring her quit school and went to another one- to ensure his safety and not getting beat up by Sano again.

His girlfriend had long hair, and long, fluttering eyelashes. She was a natural beauty, and she was patient, but aggressive when she needed to be. Kaoru was glad that he had found someone like her, Megumi. Megumi grabbed Sano's shoulder, and joined the conversation. "Don't worry honey, I'll beat the living daylights out of that guy who tries to kidnap Kaoru before you're even there!" They were like kids. They stuck their tongues out at each other, and walked away, punching each other in the shoulders.

"Oww you hurt me! Gods…"

"Hey, sorry, you okay?" …

The bell rang, and Misao went a different way. Kaoru and Megumi both walked down the street alone; Sano left a bit early, because had to work at the thrift shop today. They stopped by the shop for a while, then started going home, it was getting dark. "Are you sure you don't wanna take my car? I mean, I'll just walk home, and beat anyone who tries gettin' to me."

Megumi smiled, "Nah. Do you really think some guy could take me down?" She had the right to say these words; she had taken karate since she was five, because her parents owned a dojo.

It was dark when they were walking, and quiet. Not one of them said a word; both of them knew that they were scared. Megumi walked Kaoru to her door and stuck her tongue out. "See? No one would try abducting you with me around!"

Just as Kaoru was about to close the door, Megumi screamed, and reached out to her.

When Kaoru closed the door, both of them knew it was too late. She turned around, as a tall a figure grabbed her by the neck, making her loose consciousness.

_Can't breathe. Can't see. Darkness. Screams. Silence. _

Megumi smashed the door open, after not hearing any sounds. After feeling a hand grab her, she knew she should not have gone in. She tried grabbing the hand, but it quickly dodged her clench . She turned fast, but no one was there. She started running, but she couldn't. A black object pushed against the back of her head. If a black belt college student and a highly trained gunner attacked each other, who would win?

The phone rang, one, two, three, four, five times.

"Hello, you have reached the Himura residence. There is no one available right now, so please leave a-" Click.

"Hello? Kaoru? It's late. You sleeping? Hello?"

End Chapter 1

Please review!

-UTF


	2. Chapter 2

The medicine in this chapter is a drug, that makes erases everyone's memories. As to why Kaoru is such a great killer, it's just her insanity that overpowers her. And, you will learn more about Shinichi as more chapters come along. Thanks so much for your reviews guys. I love you all! At first I didn't think this would be much of a success, but your support is great!

Angel of lonelyness: Thank you! My next update will be next week probably!

Mika: If it didn't happen, there wouldn't be a story to write! Here you go; they get trained in this chapter.

Ice Sakura: I updated! Woah, I have some real scary stuff after me. Skinning me alive- now that's Scary. Thank you anyways!

Khmer Moon Blossoms: Here you go, update! Thank you!

ChocolateBanana: You will probably get all your questions answered in this chapter. As much detail I try to put, this is the best I can do for now. Sorry!

Sims are awsome: Haha, I noticed you read Quite Complete too. It's not going to be updated, it's a one shot just to let you know. Heh. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oro4: yay! This chapter's end isn't so bad, and thanks for the support!

inuyashasama1: Thank you for the support, I'll try my best to make this a good story.

Western: Thank you, I hope this chapter doesn't seem any worst than the first chapter.

pinx916: Of course I will keep writing! Thanks!

Reignashii: Nah, sadly, only Megumi and Kaoru are going to be abducted. I have reasons for that.

abubi-chan: Wow, I really hope you enjoy this then!

Caitlin: Yes, I do really need an editor. But sadly, I haven't found anyone who is willing. So, bare with me and my mistakes, I'm going to revise it when I get the time to o.o. Thank you for your review!

shiroi-sama: Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Yukina: Woah, my story is AWESOME! To be honest when I first wrote this I didn't think it would be so great but thank you!

blooded wyngs: Kaoru will be away for…one year. Heh. No more characters will be abducted, well actually one more, but not in a long time.

Thirteen Lethal Roses

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction by Uotani the Fishie

Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin, don't own naked weapon, yeah.

He was tall; he had pasty white teeth, and dark eyes, hidden under a pair of sunglasses. His army would be as flawless as he was. He let them drink the medicine; the medicine that he took years to develop. It was finally complete. It was eleven years since he thought of this plan. The first six years were spent _developing_ _the drug that would make young girls forget all their memories, and devote themselves to him_. The next five years was the gathering of the assassins. He would choose two hundred Japanese school girls; the smartest, strongest, and most beautiful ones he found. Five years of stalking fifty schools, just to find the perfect two hundred assassins. He would kill all the current assassins in Japan using his women. He hated all of them. His whole family was killed by them; he had to get his revenge. Kubo Shinichi, age thirty four. This year, his mission would be half complete. He had successfully abducted two hundred perfect girls, and gave them each one pill. The last two girls were going to wake up the next day, but they would remember, nothing. He could finally begin the training.

There was no sunlight when Kaoru woke up. It was dark. She was in a cage, along with about twenty other young, beautiful girls. Their expressions were blank. At that time, she, herself, did not realize that she too, had a blank expression on her face.

Several other girls were staring at her. She felt nothing. She didn't care for anything. And then, the man came up to the cage, opening it.

"Since you are all awake, I have a job for you." He handed them each a pistol. Then, he revealed to them, that there had been other cages around them. Inside, there were also young girls, carrying pistols. "Kill or be killed. You may begin."

Although he did not say much, all the girls knew what he meant. The reloaded their guns. One minute later, when he was out of the cage room, one gun shot was heard. There was screaming, and the girls did as they were told to, kill, or be killed. Blood splattered onto the walls, onto the iron bars of the cages. But Kaoru still held her pistol. The girl next to her did the same. They had the same attire on, but Kaoru never figured out why. Both of them sat there, as they watched everyone insanely shoot each other. There were gunshots for a whole ten minutes. Suddenly, five girls aimed for them. Kaoru stood up, her body taking full control of her. She took her pistol, and shot five shots. All of the girls fell, each with a bullet in their head. Then, she continued to fight more. She attacked everyone who was in her way. She could feel it- the sensation of killing. After minutes, she wasn't even using her gun anymore. She used her hands, grabbing heads, and twisting them around as if they were play toys. Insanity had overpowered her.

She tried to keep a straight face, but she could not. All these girls did not know what they were doing. They followed the man's orders like a dog. Megumi sat there, dumbfounded. She wasn't unconscious when the man "knocked her out." When he gave her the medicine, she knew she shouldn't have swallowed it; so she didn't. When he left her, she had spat it out, and pretended she was unconscious. She couldn't run away. She was stuck here. And she was the only one who knew it. She looked over at Kaoru, her friend, and more tears dripped down her face. When someone kills, they either became insane, or they kept killing more. Both had happened to Kaoru. She was hypnotized, trapped. Kamiya Kaoru no longer existed. It was as if she had been erased.

"Stop!" Shinichi shouted out, as all the girls looked at him. He counted out the girls that were left, that were not dead. His army was standing right in front of him. "Thirteen. Perfect." These would be his killers. They would do anything he said. He all told them to stand in a line, as he took out a knife. Megumi hesitated, but she went on. She would not be found out. When she could, she would run away, taking Kaoru with her, taking her back to real life. When they were all in a line, Shinichi took his knife, and pierced through one girl's shirt, ripping it apart. She didn't move. She was emotionless when he did that. He did the same thing to each girl, one by one. Then he came to Kaoru. She did not hesitate either. She stood there too, accepting his treatment. Megumi tried, to stay still, to act emotionless. When he pierced his knife through her shirt, she managed to not move. But, when he started tearing her shirt, she flinched, and moved back. It was her body's response. She couldn't stop itHe looked at her with menacing eyes, grabbed her face, and threw it back. He examined each girl, standing there, almost naked in front of his eyes. All of them were perfect- beautiful killers, holding their pistols without emotion. He sat down, half smiling. It was true, he loved it. He loved it that thirteen young girls would seduce men, kill them, and be all his.

"From now on, all of you will kill when I order you to. You'll do that by seducing men, and when they least expect it, bang. You shoot. Then you're done. To seduce a man, you must show everything you've got. All of you are smart enough to know what that means. Now, come here. Pretend that I am your target."

Kaoru stepped out, closer and closer to him. She put her leg over one of his shoulders, making him fall. She sat on him, looking deeply into his eyes. After she did that, all of the girls followed, kissing him everywhere, slowly moving his hands all around their bodies. Megumi just sat there, pretending to try to seduce the man. She wasn't even touching him, but how could he tell? His eyes had already been on Kaoru the whole time. She wanted to stop Kaoru, but she couldn't. The drug, it had killed her. Not her body, but her soul.

Moments later, he stood up. He had felt satisfaction. They were all beautiful killers, but he knew the most beautiful one. "Good. Tomorrow, you will do gun training- Although, most of you seem talented already. Miyabe will lead you to your rooms. A tall, thin man appeared, telling everyone to follow. The next day, they practiced gunning. The days after that, they practice more, gruesome, quick ways of killing, and horrendous seduction techniques. Every day was like that. Megumi knew she couldn't break yet. Once she got out of the jail she was in, she would find Kenshin, and tell him to rescue Kaoru, even though she didn't know if he even had that ability or not.

One year of brutal training had passed, and they were finally ready, to kill.

It bothered Kenshin that she would not pick up the phone for a whole year. He couldn't leave Kyoto to go and find out what was wrong, so he assumed that Kaoru was just mad at him for being away for so long. It was a stupid reason, but he somehow made himself to believe that. Then, when he finally came back, his house was in ruins. The windows had been shattered, and everything spray painted. When he came inside, his heart pounded fast. Kaoru was nowhere. "Kaoru! Hello! Where are you?"

"Hey, you over there!" He turned around, to see a police officer standing at the doorway. "This place is off limits. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the owner of this house!" Kenshin shouted, as he went through all the rooms. "The girl that use to live here, where is she?"

"Oh…so you were her guardian...?"

When there is a pause in a conversation, sometimes, it means that something good is going to be heard. But this time, it was one of those pauses before bad news is spoken.His heart shattered; he knew that what he didn't want to hear what was going to be said next.

"The girl here, she was abducted one year ago. She's been missing. We haven't had any records of her for a long time"

"God damn!" He grabbed the policeman's collar, holding him up. "Damn! You never even notified me, I have the right to know if my fianc-."

It was useless. He couldn't complain to the officer, Kaoru had gone missing one year ago already. It was his fault. Why the hell didn't he come back earlier?

"Kenshin! You're back!"

He looked beyond the doorway, his eyes seeing Kaoru running through it, embracing him.

But it wasn't her.

Shinichi handed Kaoru and Megumi a piece of paper, with a small name scratched on it. "His address is right here. Kill him tonight. This is your first mission. You better be ready." Both of them nodded, and stared at the piece of paper. Their next target was the owner of an assassination group- Kogorou Katsura.

End Chapter 2

Review thank you for your support!

UTF


End file.
